


The End Of The World, Or Maybe Just The Night...

by NicoWrites



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoWrites/pseuds/NicoWrites
Summary: It's the end of eighth year, and Baz's self control has worn right out. It's now or never, you gay ass idiot.





	The End Of The World, Or Maybe Just The Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me just writing porn for a friend and managing to make it 99% prose.

The end of the school year was always the worst, or so Baz Pitch vehemently believed. Not only were his eyes more prone to wander over Simon's form as if to prepare for a summer without it, but there was much  _ more  _ of Simon to look at. 

 

The git had always insisted on sleeping shirtless, which had driven Baz up the wall for years now; During the early summer months, however, Simon also slept with the legs of his pajamas rolled all the way up to his mid-thigh. 

 

Much too much tantalizing bronze skin, close enough to touch if Baz were to give in to the temptation.

 

Another thing about the summer: they kept the curtains closed and the window open. It was a sort of compromise that Baz only accepted when it was swelteringly hot. 

 

With the breeze fluttering the curtains into a rhythmic dance, it was impossible for him not to watch the moonlight also dancing on Simon Snow's expanse of bare skin. 

 

So, Baz Pitch hated the end of the school year. He drank up the view, knowing he'd be dying of thirst within the next few months, but his self control really was wearing thin. 

 

This year had to be the worst, though. Their final month at Watford, and there was Simon Snow, strewn out atop his bedsheets, mostly naked and glowing with a sheen of sweat. He had maybe a few more weeks of seeing him like this, before he was gone forever, in an anticlimactic termination of their rivalry. 

 

He had hoped Simon would have simply ended him by now; After graduation, they would most likely part ways almost completely: Simon to battle the Humdrum, and himself to deal with the war between the Mage and the Old Families. Sure, some correspondence would arise, but not nearly the kind of contact they had now. 

 

He mourned the loss. It was as if the mating ground for the butterflies in his stomach had vanished, and he had but a few fleeting, pining weeks before the boy who had invaded his thoughts escaped, and his mind would be left barren and empty once again. 

 

He watched as Simon shifted slightly, his arm flopping over the side of the bed. Their beds were so close, he could reach out and trace the prominent line of the veins in his wrist without even shifting position. 

 

_ The last time they would ever be this close…  _

 

It drove him to near insanity before he gave in and prepared to be slammed by Anesthema. He reached out and touched Simon's fingertips, exploring his warm, calloused hand with gentle motions before sliding his hand into his. 

 

Simon's eyes shot open, an awake and defensive blue gaze meeting his eyes instantly. He felt Simon flinch and begin drawing back, ready to defend himself as if Baz had tried to bite him instead of holding his hand. 

 

That's when confusion entered his expression, and Baz leaned his head between their two beds and maintained his eye contact, almost pleading. 

 

“Hush, Snow. Let me… just let me have this one thing.” He whispered it, surprising himself with the hoarse desperation in his own voice. 

 

“What are you trying to do?” Snow hissed back, in turn leaning between the beds until their noses were nearly touching. “What the fuck kind of scheme-” 

 

“It's not a scheme, Snow. For once in your life just trust I'm not being malicious. Our time together is almost up, and I've realized I…” he couldn't finish his sentence while looking him in the face, “I'm going to miss you, Simon.” He almost choked up on the words 'miss you’, his normally composed voice cracking noticeably.

 

There was a moment of vulnerability in Simon's eyes then, a sensitivity. And then he said, “We really do have a lot of history, don't we?” He stared at the floor and frowned in deep thought, squeezing the hand he held ever so slightly. “I think...I think I'm going to miss you too.” 

 

The earnestness of Simon's expression killed him. “Kiss me, Snow.” The words rode out of his delayed exhale before he could register the thought in his mind. 

 

Balanced precariously on either bed, the two of them leaned the remaining few centimeters until their noses touched, before he tilted his head and met lips in a gentle, life-changing kiss. 

 

The moment he felt Simon's chapped, wide lips against his was the moment the world crumbled apart around him. It was as though the weight he'd unconsciously been carrying for years on end was suddenly lifted from his chest and then dropped into the pit of his stomach. He pushed his mouth forward almost desperately, his roommate's mouth warm and damp and malleable beneath his own. 

 

He abandoned the hand in Simon's in favour of cupping the other boy’s astonishingly warm cheek. It took maybe thirty seconds for them to part, but it felt like centuries had just passed and been densified to fit the timeframe.

 

He opened heavy eyelids to see Simon staring at him in wonderment, as if he had been blindsided by the best luck in the world.

 

It took under a second for him to scramble between the beds and press up against Baz on one mattress, no longer encumbered by gravity's weight. Bare legs tangled in his as he kissed the Chosen One, again and again. 

 

He kissed him as if the world was ending, and maybe it was. They had only now before they went on to their own perilous destinies, only now before the story of their lives finished. The end of their time together; Maybe it would be the end of the world. 

 

He held Simon by his bare, freckled hips and rolled over so that Simon was laying on top of him. Wandering hands and mouths and hips moving of their own accord, his heartbeat slamming his temples with the steady rhythm of a bad mistake. 

 

Simon made a noise in his throat that seemed both extremely unholy and absolutely goddamn religious. 

 

“I'm in love with you, Snow.” Baz craned his neck to whisper in his ear. He kissed the corner of his mouth, too distracted by the roaming hands on his sides to watch Simon’s reaction. 

 

“You called me Simon before.” He murmured, burying his head into the crook of his neck and grinding his hips down, hard. 

 

Baz held his breath, swallowing and trying to at least somewhat compose his voice before replying, “And you liked that?” 

 

His neck was being peppered with kisses by the saviour of the wizarding world. “You should say my name all the time.” He spoke into his skin, and Baz shuddered involuntarily. 

 

Lips met lips once again, and they kissed their way into a more upright position, Simon remaining seated in his lap as their hands collaborated to get his shirt off of his body. 

 

Suddenly their makeout was paused by Simon pulling slightly away, foreheads touching and eyes intense with reckless desire and a hesitant concern, all at once. 

 

“Is this really what you want?” He asked, still holding him by the crook of his lower back.

 

“I've wanted this for longer than you could possibly imagine, Simon Snow.” He responded earnestly, pressing his hands down the back of his pants and holding the other boy's ass tightly. “This is like a fucking dream.” 

 

The small, almost shy smile he got in return was worth more than Baz could ever hope to afford.

 

A fluttering of hands and warm bodies and desperate groping later, The Chosen One was stark naked on the bed, and Baz was kneeling between his legs, previous position swapped. Hardly a moment had passed before Baz was touching Simon delicately, exploring new territory with earnest desire.

 

Simon had always been a loud, deep voiced person, but the noises he was making now were small and high and  _ vulnerable _ , and he couldn't get enough of it. He carefully walked his fingers up his inner thigh and explored the length of his dick, touching lightly and moving back to follow any movements of the other boy's hips. 

 

“I dare you to touch me.” Simon hissed, somehow teasing despite the situation, and Baz couldn't stop the fond smile that played across his lips. 

 

“I'll get around to it, darling.” He fondled the head of Simon's dick gently, enraptured by the way it twitched and followed his movements in pure neediness. Then he pressed his mouth against his shaft, and Simon's whole abdomen spasmed upwards as a pleasured sound escaped his lips. 

 

Baz slowly, carefully slipped the end of his cock into his mouth, letting the tips of his fangs barely brush across the sensitive skin. He gave an experimental suck, still gently tugging at the rest of his shaft. Simon looked almost incapacitated, eyes closed and head thrown back, breathing laboured with deep sensation. 

 

He watched Simon's face intently as he pushed down, sucking more and more into his mouth. The way his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth contorted slightly as he did so driving Baz on further. He got into a rhythm, still watching Simon's varied expressions as he moved up and down. 

 

Then, almost abruptly, he pulled off, going back to gentle rubbing of the head with his thumb and watching as Simon looked down to see what had happened, disoriented.

 

“I can't let you cum just yet, can I?” Baz said, head tilting slightly in an almost playful manner he rarely used with Simon. 

 

Realization struck Simon's expression like a lightning bolt. “Oh, you want to...o-oh.” His dick twitched next to my face, begging for more attention. 

 

“If you're okay with it.” 

 

“I am very okay with that! Uh... proceed.” Simon's voice was pretty worse for wear, and the flustered bewilderment with which he consented was perhaps one of the most endearing things Baz had ever encountered. 

 

He slid his own pants off of his hips, before sucking his fingers into his mouth carefully, spitting slightly as he brought them out and carefully inserted them up into himself. He bit his lip ever so slightly, eyes half lidded with the self-control required to stay silent. 

 

“Just let me...get ready first.” He slowly scissored, gasping occasionally before regaining his composure as Simon stared at him, completely awe-struck. 

 

It took maybe half a minute for him to stretch himself out to his satisfaction, though Simon didn't seem to get tired of the wait, eyes focused on his face and erection still going strong. 

 

Baz shifted forward, moving his knees so they were on either side of Simon's hips. 

 

“Are you, uh, ready?” 

 

“Ready, darling.” He pushed his hips down slowly, riding onto Simon's cock and finally, after all of his efforts to stop them, letting an involuntary moan escape him. 

 

It only took a moment for their rhythm to pick up, Simon's hips bucking upwards as Baz slid up and down his length. 

 

Their climaxes coexisted; The moment Simon was pushed over the edge, Baz was right there with him.

 

He collapsed on top of Simon, cum splattered over the other boy's chest and exhaustion seeping through his bones. He rolled over to be beside him, suddenly sore and half asleep and drunk on the euphoria. 

 

“I’ve always been mad for you, Snow.” He murmured into his neck, clinging to him like a very large koala. 

 

“Simon,” He corrected softly, “I love it when you call me Simon.” 

 

“I love you, Simon.” He conceded, already too vulnerable to care. 

 

“‘love you too, Baz. I don't ever want to lose you.” He pressed his face into the top of his scalp and inhaled deeply, before the two of them, sticky and gross and cuddled contently, drifted into the bliss of unconsciousness. It may be the end of the world, but the Chosen One is going to have the happiest goddamn ending he can possibly afford.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed !! Please comment if you liked the fic lmao ily


End file.
